Organosiloxane base photo-curable resin compositions are generally useful as protective coating, insulating coating and release coating and also advantageous as micropatterning photoresist and analogous materials.
Prior art negative working, acrylic, organosiloxane base photo-curable resin compositions have drawbacks such as a relatively low hardness in the cured state and insufficient patterning capability.
One known micropatterning resist material is a resin composition comprising a cresol novolac resin or polyhydroxystyrene resin, alkoxymethylated amino resin, and a photoacid generator as disclosed in JP-A 4-136860. However, the resist formed from this resin composition is less resistant to oxygen dry etching. Also, when applied as a protective insulating material onto a substrate, the composition has a crucial problem of less adhesion to the substrate.